In the Light
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Jasper stopped at the edge of the stage and wiped his sweaty hands on his jean clad legs, he was nervous, almost rightfully so. It had been many of years since he performed in front of a crowd; he had only played for his Isa. For the Wanted Contest


**Contest  
Wanted  
Name: In the Light  
Penname: TheDarkestFallingStar**

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Jasper stood with nervous, his hands shook as his fingers grasped and ungrasped the guitar neck. He could feel his heart rate pick up as he looked at the time once more, everyone should be arriving soon from…

"Jasper?" at the sound of his name, his eyes shot over to Peter; his baby twin brother who looked nervous and worried as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm fine, I am really." He reassured before fiddling with his hat once more. His fingers still twitching as he glanced at the time again for the third time in five minutes.

Peter shook his head and moved towards his brother, his hands resting on Jasper's shoulders and held him still. He was worried, his brother was never this nervous, well only three times has he ever been this nervous and it worried him then too.

"You are not fine, it's okay…" He started, only stopping when Jasper tore himself out of his arms and began to strum.

"No, I am Peter. She'll be there, like she'll always be cheering me on." Jasper replied, the words sounding believable on his tongue. But his love was always there, always in the front cheering him on; even now he knew she would be there.

With a sigh Peter nodded and gave his brother a sad smile, telling him that he had five minutes as the last of the guests had arrived before leaving.

The sound of laughter seemed to fill the room as Jasper strummed the guitar, his mind wandering to the time he first met his love.

_The sun shone down and Jasper sat leaning up against the haystacks as guests began to arrive, it was his brothers and sister-in-laws first year anniversary and they decided to invite the whole damn town but in reality it was just their close friends and family. And he didn't know anyone. _

_Jasper and Peter where the last of the Whitlock's, well there was charlotte now and he had come from his home in Texas to celebrate his brothers anniversary; an idea which he surely regretted. _

_"Is this hay bale taken?" The softest most alluring voice he had ever heard spoke, his hands stilling as he turned to look. A gasp couldn't help but break past his lips as he stared at the beautiful woman before him, her eyes wide and shining as a soft pink tint coloured her cheeks. _

_"May I sit here? If that's no problem with you." Bella mumbled out in a rush, giggling as the man before her blushed and began to fumble. _

_"Sure Darlin' please excuse me… my manners are usually better, but your beauty stunned me, I'm Jasper; Peter's brother." Jasper fumbled out as he moved over a little so the woman would have more room. _

_Bella laughed off the compliment but her cheeks flamed red, "Isabella Swan, friends call me Bella. I am Charlotte's friend from a long time ago…." She explained trailing off as she looked over the cheerful crowd. _

_Jasper frowned at the statement but let it go, "Do you know anyone here besides Char?" _

_"No, I just moved here from Forks, Washington. I needed a new start and there was work here, all these people are strangers." She explained, turning slightly to get a better look at Jasper. She couldn't help but notice that even though Jasper and Peter were twins, there were subtle differences, how his hair was slightly curlier and darker; his nose had a crook and his cheekbones were a little more defined. And his eyes, while Peter had blue eyes Jasper had the most stunning pair of grey eyes. _

_"I came up from Texas, Peter is the only family I have… well now Char too." He tacked on at the end; he still had trouble as seeing her as a sister, maybe he needed to spend more time with the girl instead of finding ways to avoid coming here. _

"Jasper… It's time brother." Peter called from the door, knocking Jasper from his thoughts. "You looked far away, what were you thinking of?"

"Hmm, oh, the first time I met Isa." He drawled still far away before shaking his head clear of the smell of her perfume mixed in with the smell of hay.

Peter chuckled and shook his head, "you missed the whole night talking to Bella."

"Yeah but it was worth it," Jasper mumbled as he adjusted his Stetson and strapped the guitar to his back. His nerves came back full force as he stepped from the room into the hallway that lead to the small stage, he could see the lights and hear the sound of people talking with glasses clinking.

Jasper stopped at the edge of the stage and wiped his sweaty hands on his jean clad legs, he was nervous, almost rightfully so. It had been many of years since he performed in front of a crowd; he had only played for his Isa.

_"Jasper! You seriously can't be worried sweetheart. You are an amazing singer; there is no need to be nervous." Isabella laughed as she straightened her loves hat. _

_Jasper smiled at his love and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I know Darlin' but I'm still nervous. I have never really sung in front of a crowd." He explained causing her to laugh and shake her head before placing both her hands on the side of his face. _

_"Listen, I will be in the front row, focus on me; tune the rest of the world out and just sing for me. It will be like every other night." She whispered encouragingly, "Now go out there and blow their minds away. I'll see you after the show." _

Shaking his head Jasper smiled and nodded to Peter who now stood in the centre of the stage staring at him.

"And now… Jasper Whitlock." Peter introduced as Jasper began to walk on stage. The crowd cheered and he forced a smile upon his face as he bowed his head and pulled his guitar around from his back. He knew there was applause of welcome but all he could hear was the pounding of his heart as the lights dimmed leaving him in the spotlight and seeing the eyes of the only girl that mattered smiling at him from the front row.

The crowd grew silent as the first of the chords began to echo around the room, Jasper's eyes slid closed as he leant forward slightly towards the microphone.

_"You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you"_

The world around Jasper fades the sounds of the clinking of glasses and the occasional cough washed out into the sounds of his Isa. Her laugh, her humming as he played a tune on the porch every summer night just to make her smile; every whispered I love you played in his mind as his eyes locked onto the twinkling yes before him.

_"'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight..."

Jasper continued to sing as the memories swirled around him in vibrant colours and sounds.

_Bella, will you go on a date with me?... __**Jasper, this has been the best night of my life**__… I love you Darlin' my heart and soul belong to you… __**I love you too Jasper… Yes, yes I will be your wife!... **__I do… __**I do. **_

Many memories from their first date till now swarmed in his mind, without her Jasper knew his life would have been boring, repetitive… Wake up, eat, work, eat, sleep and repeat. She was his colourful ray of light into his darkened grey world.

"_Jasper you know if anything were t ever happen to me I would want you to carry on right? Don't be afraid to love again, don't shut the world out." Isabella blurted out as she rolled over onto her stomach on the picnic blanket. _

_Frowning down at his love Jasper stilled his hands on the guitar. "What brought this on Darlin'?" He asked, a knot of dread coiling in the pit of his stomach. _

_"Nothing, I was just thinking." She hummed while rolling back onto her back, her eyes far away. _

_"Oh no Darlin', I'm not letting this slide, you're my wife and the love of my life; I'm not letting something like this slide. What's wrong? Is something wrong that I need to know about?" He rambled out, his questions thick with worry._

_Isa tilted her head back and shook her head, "Well I do have something to tell you but nothing bad." _

_The knot of dread loosened but it was still there, the fear clutching his heart still. "Oh?" _

_"I went to the doctors the other day to make sure, but… you're going to be a daddy." She told him, a smile stretching across her face as the sun shone down on them through the trees. _

That day out in the fields would have been one of the best days of his life; he was stunned to the core before cheering and pulling his wife into his arms. Jasper knew for sure it would be a day he would never live down.

_"As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted"_

Tear pooled in Jasper's eyes as his voice cracked ever so slightly, his hands wanting to lock but he forced them to move. He needed to sing this; it needed to be shared and it needed to be today. It was a promise he was willing to keep, a promise he wasn't willing to break.

He could see his brother in the front, his eyes wide and glossy, as he looked down at Charlotte who was smiling down at rounded stomach. His eyes automatically went to the other occupant at the table who smiled up widely at him as if he was the very being who hung the moon and stars, it was a smile that made his heart melt and smile; one that made him continue.

_"And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

You'll always be wanted"

As the final chords hung in the air Jasper stood and removed his guitar and stood. His chest was heaving as he let the tear's escape, the world began to seep back in and the many faces of his friends and family swarmed back; bringing him the sense of reality.

The crowd stayed silent, many people with tears as they clung to their loved ones as they watched Jasper bow to them while grasping the old worn guitar in his hands. One by one they all began to applaud and Jasper gave them a small strained smile as he made his way to the left side of the stage and stopping.

"DADDY!" The sound of his little girls cry made him turn to lift her in the air as she collided with him. He placed his guitar neatly in the corner near the stairs as he turned his little girl to the image and plaque hanging on the wall.

"Did you like the song my little darlin'?" he ask softly causing her to nod, her little brown eyes shining.

"Uhhuh, it was good daddy, good, good, good!" She sung and clapped causing him to chuckle.

Though he was happy with his daughter in his arms, his heart was still heavy as he touched the plaque softly. The image of his smiling wife looked back as the golden plate shone in the soft lights.

"I wrote it for you Isa, I hope you loved it, but knowing you Darlin' you would have and would have kicked my hind for even doubting that… I miss… you so much…" He choked out, the tears spilling from his eyes before turning to Peter who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She would have, come-on brother there are people who want to speak with you…" Peter trailed off sadly as he watched his brother wipe his eyes and place a brave face on before walking over to the gathering crowd, little Isabella in his arms.

With a sigh Peter turned back to the plaque and shook his head, "that man, he will never learn. But don't worry Isa; I'll look after him as I promised." He whispered while touching the image of his sister-in-law before turning back to find his wife and make sure Jasper wasn't being overwhelmed by their family.

A flash of light shone for a second in the corner by the stage stairs, lighting the plaque and the words written.

_"In loving memory of Isabella Whitlock, may her light shine forever in our memories."_

* * *

**Authors Note: This was for the Wanted contest… **


End file.
